1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system used in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steel leaf springs or coil springs have conventionally been used as suspension springs for vehicles. Further, vehicular stabilizers have been used as means for increasing the rolling stiffness of vehicle bodies. Conventional stabilizers are formed independently of suspension springs. A stabilizer comprises a rod-shaped torsion section, which extends in the transverse direction of a vehicle, and a pair of arm sections continuous with the opposite ends of the torsion section. Generally, the torsion section of the stabilizer is supported on the vehicle body by means of brackets with rubber bushes. The arm sections are connected to axle-side components, such as a lower arm, by means of stabilizer links.
The suspension coil springs, which are disposed vertically so that their axes extend in the vertical direction, have a great upward projection. Therefore, spaces for storing the upper portions of the suspension springs are needed in the trunk room or engine room. This results in a narrow interior space of the vehicle. Since the suspension springs and the stabilizer must be mounted separately, moreover, the whole suspension system requires a complicated structure and use of many components. Furthermore, it is hard to secure mounting spaces for the suspension springs and the stabilizer.
A suspension system disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-131905 comprises a pair of cantilever leaf springs, and a steel axle connecting the respective free ends of the springs. This axle is a substantially rigid body. In this conventional example, a stabilizer is required independently of the leaf springs. In this case, moreover, the axle is a long steel member extended between right and left wheels, and therefore, is inevitably heavy in weight.